


Underworld

by mific



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: flashslash, Dark, Drabble, Fanfiction, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can never go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I wrote a few flashslash drabbles over at the LJ comm. It's a writing game in which you have to write a drabble in 8 minutes using the 4 words of the prompt, in any order. Slight variations of the words, like the past tense or adding -ing etc, are allowed.
> 
> For this one the prompt words were: pick warren pomegranate shove
> 
> Slightly edited before posting. Warnings: see the tags.

  
"Where are we?" Daniel's voice echoed in the underground warren. It was so dark, he could barely see his hand before his face, barely pick out his surroundings.  
  
No-one answered but he could feel a presence somewhere nearby. "Is anyone there?" he tried again, shoving aside a heavy curtain. There was lamplight on the other side, at least. A feast was laid out on a low table, in a nest of soft pillows and thick rugs.  
  
He was suddenly aware of exhaustion, and hunger, now that the means of easing both was at hand.  
  
Kneeling beside the table he took a fruit from the bowl. Red, it was deep red. He knew its name, he was sure he knew its name...  
  
"...eat..." came a soft whisper, somewhere in the back of his mind.  
  
He cut the fruit open; it was crammed with seeds and he filled his mouth with them, shutting his eyes briefly as the burst of sweet-tart juice exploded in his mouth. Good. He swallowed.  
  
Pomegranate, that was its name, a pomegranate. Like the legend of Persephone. She had eaten the fruit, she had swallowed the seeds. The seeds, he had swallowed the seeds that had trapped Persephone in the underworld.  
  
He raised his head and the god was there. His hair was dark, silvering to grey, and cut short like a warrior. Daniel knew his name as well...it was...it had been...  
  
"Who are you?" asked Daniel, cold to his bones in the warm, lush room.  
  
The god's eyes flashed golden. His voice was strange, discordant. "I think you know."  
  
"Jack? Are you...did they? Oh shit, we're fucked, aren't we?"  
  
The god leaned over him, pinning his wrists to the pillows. "Jack is gone. I am Hades."  
  
"I ate the fruit...I can never go home," Daniel whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks as the god pressed him down and licked sweet red juice from his lips.

 


End file.
